Reunion
by Harley-Jensen
Summary: Donna's life has returned back to normal or at least that's what she thought. Rated T to be safe
1. Plans

**1. Plans**

It had been a year since the incident that happened to Donna Keppel passed, Richard Fenton had been killed and everything seemed to be back to normal. All except Donna wasn't the same as she had been once before; reoccurring nightmares happened most every night. She'd wake up drenched in cold sweat and screaming at the top of her lungs but luckily the pills worked again completely stopping the night terrors. Her aunt and uncle had thought her ready enough to go to college alone and live in a dorm. She still had her meets with her psychiatrist but all seemed to be going perfect for her, it was three weeks before finals and Donna was cramming in her room. Her roommate Jessica watched her cram and became bored and tired just looking at her, she got up from the chair she was sitting on and declared she was completely and utterly bored. Donna glanced up at her not surprised at her reaction.

"Come on Donna, I'm soooo _bored_ let's go out"

Donna kept to her work scribbling notes down quickly and looking from her textbook to her notebook paper. She sighed tiredly.

"Jess you know I can't go out, we've got finals in three weeks and I'm definitely not going to waste my study time partying"

Jessica pouted and cleared her throat trying to get her attention, grudgingly it did. Donnas pencil dropped on the table she was working on and looked at her roommate in the eye.

"This'll be the last time I ever bother you when you're studying" Jessica held up her pinky finger, "pinky promise".

Donna sighed heavily and shook her head knowing she was defeated; she stood up slowly getting readjusted to standing up straight from sitting on her knees. She walked over to Jessica and linked pinky fingers. Jessica smiled gleefully and hugged her roommate.

"Change, we're not going anywhere with you looking like that"

Donna glanced down at herself thinking she looked absolutely fine to go out, she wore stretch pants and an oversized t-shirt, at second thought maybe she was right. Donna walked passed her roommate to her closet and opened the doors. The sudden movement caught Donna off guard causing her to have a memory of that horrible night. The memory flashed in her mind then disappeared, she sighed relived that it past as quickly as it had. Memories like ones she just had were a reoccurring thing that had never come to pass, she spoke of them to her psychiatrist but didn't speak of them anymore afraid that she might be going mad and be taken away from the one thing that was making her feel normal again. Jessica broke Donna out of her reverie frightening her; Jessica watched as Donna caught her breath and apologized sleepily.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay, it's not your fault"

Jessica knew little of the incident that happened to Donna but the most she knew she learned from the news like everyone else at college. It was a surprise she hadn't gone mad, Jessica sometimes would think maybe Donna was in another world but would eventually come out of it. Jessica felt empathy for her sometimes but knew better than to show it, Donna was her friend and she wanted her to know she could trust her with anything.

"You don't get out much do you?" Jessica moved from hanger to hanger trying to find the perfect outfit for the outing she had in mind for the two of them.

To be honest Donna had changed from her prom night; she rarely went out changing from the social butterfly that she was in high school to a sort of loner in college. Who could blame her though? She had gone through seeing her boyfriend lying dead in her bed; her two best friends murdered and being stalked and almost killed and kidnapped by her ninth grade science teacher. For how she was holding up now was a win for her so far.

"Ah here we go" Jessica held up a black sparkling/ruffle dress grinning down at the thing.

Donna's eyes averted to the dress remembering the day her aunt had bought it for her, it was actually quite nice to Donna's surprise.

"Okay now shoes, we need shoes", Jessica pushed the dress into Donna's chest and bent down looking at the few pair of shoes she had. After a moment she stood and walked over to her own closet and rummaged inside. Donna watched with curiosity then put the dress down onto her bed.

"Found them!"

Jessica turned around meeting the gaze of her roommate and deliberately showed the suede heels in her face. Donna's eyes searched the high-heels mesmerized at the sparkling dazzle-ness.

"You're wearing both of these tonight"

Donna took her eyes away from the shoes and stared at Jessica. She handed the shoes over to her and went over to Donna's bed handing her the dress as well.

"Now go change"

Jessica nudged Donna from behind to the door. Donna opened the door and turned to ask her roommate what she had in mind.

"Oh you'll see" she grinned and winked at her. Feelings were tugging at the back of Donna's mind that maybe it was a better idea to stay in and study but as her eyes went back to looking at the shoes and dress those thoughts were droned away. It was time she had fun again just as she was about to shut the door a picture caught her eye, a photo of her friends and herself prom night right before the massacre began. They all appeared happy and carefree almost as if that night had never touched them. Memories instantly flooded her mind causing her eyes to become watery, before the tears could fall she wiped them away with her arm and shut the door vowing to start living for her friends for now on. She blinked a few times and walked across the hall towards the girl's bathroom planning on to just for one day to forget about her prom night.

**A/N: What'd ya think? Okay well this is my first time writing a story on fanfiction so go easy on me. If you would be so kindly and press that button on the bottom of the page that would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry it'll get better and more interesting since this chapter didn't give you much to press on but stay tuned!!.....**


	2. Forgetful

**2. Forgetful**

Donna Keppel looked at her reflection in the mirror. A satisfied sigh left her lips. She had been dreading looking in the mirror when she slipped herself into the dress. It hugged her body snuggly but she had been insecure ever since she arrived to college. Now staring at herself in the mirror it was like a new change, a refreshing change.

The door opened abruptly, a red head came bursting in. It was Jessica.

"You were taking too long so I wanted to come check up on you to make sure you weren't going to back out of this-"

Jessica stopped talking when she caught sight of Donna in her dress. A grin broke onto her face. Donnas face relaxed when she saw the reaction was good.

"You look hot!"

Donna smirked at her friend. She looked back at her reflection checking out the dress on her one more time.

"Now all you need is make-up"

Donna blinked at her reflection.

"Make-up?"

"Yes. _Make-up_"

Jessica stood beside Donna making one of her "_duh_" faces.

"I say this with love Donna but…to hide those circles under your eyes you need make-up. Not to mention you've been looking pale for a while now"

Donna understood where she was coming from and she knew Jess heard her some nights tossing and turning and at worst crying.

"I haven't worn make-up in…_a while_"

Donna looked at Jessica in the mirror.

"Well now your gonna start wearing make-up again"

Jessica said with a soft smile and understanding eyes.

Donna looked back at her reflection.

"Besides you know I_ live_ off of make-up. You're speaking to an expert here and on the plus side it won't hurt to put make-up on again."

"Okay. Just-"

"And _I'll_ be doing your make-up"

Donna opened her mouth to say something but was shut up with Jessica's hand in the air.

"No. You just said you haven't put make-up in a while so I'll save you the process and do it for you"

Jessica smiled.

Donna looked at her skeptically for a few seconds then rolled her eyes smiling.

"I guess"

Jessica grabbed Donnas arm dragging her to the door.

Before she opened the door she turned to look at Donna. Her face serious.

"Now I'm going to tell you now before we go to the room, expect a big fat "I told you so" after I'm done fixing you up"

Donna frowned.

"Okay, now that I've said it let's go"

And with that they walked to their dorm room. Just before Donna followed Jess into the room she caught something in the corner of her eye. Her head whipped quickly to the right hoping what she was thinking in her head wasn't real. He was dead dammit.

No one was there. Just an empty hallway. She shook her head for thinking such things and chuckled as she entered the room. She shut the door slowly laughing inwardly at herself for thinking that horrible man Richard Fenton was there hiding in the shadows. _He's dead Donna_ she thought to herself. _You were there when he died; he's rotting in hell where he should be_.

"Right, right" she whispered to herself looking at the floor.

"Did you say something?"

Jessica looked over her shoulder where she stood in front of her vanity stand.

"Huh? Oh no. Nothing"

Donna shook her head smiling.

Jessica's stare lingered longer than was necessary but she just shrugged going back to find the specific make-up she wanted Donna to wear. Donna curiously walked over to her closet stepping inside. Jessica looked over her shoulder at her one more time this time her eyes narrowed.

"Let me see your feet"

"What?"

Donna peeked behind the door looking at her; a confused look on her face.

"You want to look at my _feet_?"

Jessica held her stare nodding. Donna broke out laughing. Her laughter ceasing as she saw Jessica was serious. She smirked at her raising an eyebrow. She stepped out of the closet body facing Jessica.

"Are you alright?"

Jessica's eyes looked down at Donna's feet.

"Ha just as I thought. You didn't put on the heels I gave you"

Donna opened her mouth then shut it glancing down at her feet.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I mean I _was_ going to put them on but I wanted to make sure the dress didn't make me look weird then you came busting in and it just slipped my mind"

Jessica looked unconvinced.

"Hey I was going to put them on. Stop looking at me like that"

Jessica shook her head smiling; the _real_ Donna she knew that was hiding behind all the college school work, oversized t-shirts and sweats was coming out. This was the Donna she heard about before that creep of a teacher tried nabbing at, the girl smiling and laughing happily in that picture of her prom night. The girl she had the pleasure of meeting every once in a while and the first time at their freshman orientation.

"I'll go get them, and _don't_ even touch the make-up I have out"

Donna raised her hands up in surrender.

"Yes ma'am" she said mockingly.

Jessica scrunched up her face as she walked past her shutting the door leaving Donna to wait patiently in the room. Donna looked down at herself. She pulled the dress down, sure it was gorgeous but it was kind of short. Not to mention revealing in the cleavage department.

Fiddling with her dress she hardly noticed the note that was laying on her pillow with her name written elegantly on it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm guessing your all thinking "FINALLY!" Hahahaha I am sincerely and utterly sorry for the long, delayed wait you had to go through. I know this wasn't much but now that I've been reading alot more than usual I will continue all my stories and finish them. I thank you all for the reviews and there will be more I pinky promise. Now hit that button! **


	3. Pink

**3. Pink**

The door swung widely open.

"Okay now you better put these on and _don't forget_"

Jessica walked over to where Donna stood mindlessly fiddling with her gorgeous dress and handed the shoes over to her. She raised an apprehensive eyebrow at Donna.

"Promise", said Donna smiling.

"Good. Now where was…"

Jessica's voice drifted off as she walked over to the vanity stand eyeing all the make-up products laid out. She bit her lip thinking hard then turned around to see her friend checking out the heels she wore. Her eyes searched the room trying to retrace something then pausing at a white note sitting on her roommate's pillow. She grinned spotting the elegantly written name.

"Looks like someone has an _admirer_"

Donna looked up at Jess scrunching her eyebrows together; following her gaze she spotted the note that had her name written on it. Her heart practically stopped.

"Donna. It's just a note" Jess said nonchalantly, "Here I'll read it for you"

She walked over to Donnas' bed but before she could grab at the note Donna blocked her. The trance she was in broke. She smiled nervously at Jess seeing her surprised face at her reaction.

"No. It's okay I'll…read it later"

Jessica eyed her skeptically before smirking, a glint in her eye as she spoke.

"Oh I see"

Donna laughed dryly knowing Jess thought she knew what it was.

"Yeah hahahaha"

"Well if you were talking to someone you could have told me"

Jessica raised her hands adding emphasis, "You know I'm here for you Donna. Besides we're like practically bestfriends now or whatever, we can't keep secrets from each other. _It's like girl code_"

Donna sighed glad Jess assumed something else; she watched the back of her head as she walked over to the vanity stand again. Donna inwardly wished she could tell her everything but letting someone know everything that happened would open up wounds she had been trying to heal from. She didn't want Jessica to have the burden of knowing all the horrible things she'd gone through.

"Sorry, I was gonna tell you but you seemed so busy going out and stuff"

"_Yeah_…I understand"

Donna brushed back her hair; fighting with the intense feeling she had to read the note or throw it away. She looked over her shoulder at the note, her heart quickening up in anticipation.

"Okay. I have everything you need. Are we ready to begin your transformation?"

Donna smiled happily at her roommate Jessica. She nodded her head.

"Yes"

"Awesome"

* * *

Sitting in Jess's vanity seat did little to keep her mind distracted from the note that seemed to scream her name out. Of course Jessica told her the rumored gossip around campus and the cute guys she had been talking to lately but Donnas mind would always end up thinking what the note had. The elegantly writing wasn't Fenton's she had checked that off her list when she had first glanced at the note. He had written those overly obsessed letters to her a few years back but she knew his hand writing well, it was still fresh in her mind.

"Okay…just a little bit of blush and…there. Done"

Donna opened her eyes blinking several times looking up at Jessica. The huge grin she held told her that she was pleased which in turn meant she looked good?

"Look at yourself"

She swerved her around to face the mirror. Donna gasped as she caught her reflection; vivid blue eyes stared gloriously at her. She looked…different.

"I look-"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

Jessica's head popped up beside Donna a smile gracing her pink lips.

Donna stared curiously at the woman in the mirror. Her eyes were the first thing to catch her attention, the smoky eye shadow bringing out her eyes. This person didn't appear sleep deprived or pale, she looked alive, renewed. This was the new Donna she wanted so desperately to find in college, this Donna was going to live for her friends and first true love she lost.

"Dang. I'm good" Jessica blew on her fingernails leaning against the stand.

Donna glanced at Jessica grinning.

"You Jessica are stupendous"

"I think it's time for me to tell you…_I told you so_"

Jessica smiled winking at Donna. Donna rolled her eyes grinning at the figure in the mirror.

"Now about that hair"

Donnas smile faltered, "What about my hair?"

"You didn't straighten it after your shower this morning; you didn't do anything with it!"

Donna touched her blonde hair, "So?"

"So, it looks…it's not club worthy"

"Club worthy?", Donna scoffed, "So then we're going to a club"

"Well _duh_. You wouldn't go to a friend's party in that dress now would you?"

Donna looked down at her dress, "On a special occasion, maybe"

"Yeah right. That make-up and dress and heels totally tell people you're going to a club"

"Or that I'm '_working_' tonight"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. Now let me do your hair"

Donna smacked Jess's hands away from her, "If I let you do it, you gotta tell me what you're going to do to it first"

"Okay, okay. I'm just gonna curl it"

"Don't curl it"

"Why not?"

"Because my hair takes forever to curl since it's so straight"

"I can do _wonders_ Donna"

"No, I'll just leave it straight. The next time we go out again I'll let you curl it"

Jessica scolded, "Well can I at least put some anti-frizz on it? Your hair is frizzing really bad"

"No! Just leave it"

"_OK_ but don't be coming to me when people start looking at you crazy and you want something done to your hair"

"Not gonna happen" Donna said smiling evilly.

Jessica shrugged ruffling Donnas hair just to be mean as she walked quickly away. Donna frowned at her raising her hands to brush out the tangles she caused. It would've been smarter to get a brush but she couldn't see one on the stand.

"I'm gonna go get changed-"

"I thought you were going to wear that"

Jessica glanced down at herself a look of indifference on her face, "I was but I changed my mind"

Donna shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Well I'm going to go get changed; I'll be right back"

"Where you going?", Donna peered at through the mirror.

"_Going to get changed_?"

"No I know that but aren't you going to get something out from your closet?"

Jessica laughed throwing her head back for a more dramatic look, "You're funny Donna"

"I-", Donna shut her mouth. Not wanting to argue with her.

"Be right back"

The door closed slowly Jessica once again leaving Donna by herself. Donna finished the last of untangling her hair then sighed. She was all ready but now she had to wait for Jessica to get ready. _God knows how long that'll take_, she thought.

She clicked her tongue out of boredom looking around the room. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled loving the way she looked. Then she remembered the note sitting on her pillow; she shot up skipping to her bed with eagerness. She locked the door so as there would not be any intrusion; either from Jessica or anyone else. She walked up slowly to the note picking it up. It was actually a tiny envelope. She looked around the room once more occasionally shooting her eyes at the only window in there. Her heart began pounding as she opened it and pulled out a folded piece of pink paper. _How odd it's pink_, she thought. Ignoring the curiosity as to why the paper was pink she unfolded it.

_Dearest Donna,_

_I see you've gotten busy in college no doubt. Doesn't surprise me; you were always a smart girl in high school. No need to be frightened though I am a friend. It's so nice to see a genuinely pretty face around here. I really hope we can be the best of friends. You'll be pleasantly surprised to see me again. Give my best to Jessica for me please. Just a spoiler here, we're gonna have so much fun tonight!_

_P.S. I'll be watching you Donna Keppel._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am sorry again for keeping the wait and the short length of this chapter. Unless you want chapters this short? Let me know, I would like to know y'alls preference. Thank you to all who reviewed quickly, you guys made me happy and hyper to begin writing the next chapters! :) I promise this story will get better and better... **


	4. Up or Down?

**4. Up or Down?**

Donna stood unmoving from her spot; heart pounding exceedingly. She read it over a few times unsure if this was a prank or actually true. She flipped it over scanning the paper, hoping to find something. To her demise it was blank. She jumped at the sound of the door handle being turned.

The door handle turned but the door didn't open. The door handle began turning side to side; Jessica's muffled voice broke the silence in the room.

"Donna did you lock the door? Come on unlock it"

Donna immediately hid the letter behind her back in surprise, standing dumfounded looking all over the room. She walked over to the door unlocking it. Jessica busted in quick to ask her why she locked the door.

"Why'd you lock it? I was coming back", she set her things down on her bed, "Oh what'd the letter say? Anything corny?"

She grinned at Donna waiting her reply.

Donna still had the letter behind her back thinking of a possible lie to tell her. If she told her she would not want to go out anymore and Donna couldn't have that, even if an anonymous letter told her they'd see her tonight. It was more than likely a prank. Right?

"Oh-uh yeah", she scoffed and smiled, "mostly just stupid stuff"

"I knew it. What did it say though? Tell me everything since you don't wanna _show_ me"

Donna slowly took the letter out glancing down at it; she cracked a smile acting as if she read over a funny line.

"It says 'You have natural beauty that shouldn't be hidden by products' blah blah stuff that like that"

Jessica nodded her head, "Of course. You know I don't know why they always say that! I mean make-up was _originally_ created to accentuate your features, like seriously it's so annoying like it's not hiding your natural beauty - but I will admit some girls do put on _a lot_ of make-up which makes them look like clowns but that's not everyone…"

Jessica's voice drifted away from Donnas mind as she went through the letter again in her thoughts. It was nicely written so that left two things, one the person was probably a girl because of the handwriting or two it might be a guy but he must be a upperclassman. But why would an upperclassman write this letter to her? If it was a guy or a girl. It sure wasn't Richard Fenton he was dead and didn't write that neat, she knew first hand of how he wrote.

"Why'd you have it behind your back? Did you think I was gonna try to look at it again?"

Donna smiled.

"Well I wasn't. If you don't wanna show me it's cool"

"Okay thanks for understanding"

Jessica nodded her head smiling. Her face changed from understanding to shocked, she sopke"I bet it's from a girl! That's why it's pink"

"No some guys like the color pink Jess", Donna retorted

"Yeah but…I don't know _I guess_" Jessica sighed,"What do you think I should do with my hair? Leave it like this?"

Jessica pointed to her luscious curls, "Or straighten it _or_ put it up?"

Donna opened her mouth but was cut off by Jessica, "Put it up right? Yeah I knew you'd pick the right thing"

Jessica walked over to her vanity stand beginning her process on her hair.

"I didn't even say anything"

"I know but your eyes said everything"

Donna frowned but shrugged shaking her head going over to her bed. She grabbed the small envelope and put the letter back in sealing it away in her drawer next to her bed. Donna stared down at the drawer for a second longer then opened the drawer taking out the letter and re-reading it again. This time she sat on her bed going over it several times before Jessica spoke.

"Have you seen my brush? I don't see it"

"Nope"

Jessica scanned her stand moving a few things to the side. She opened her drawers then finally found it. She brushed her hair then began picking it up trying different styles at first.

"Do you have any idea who the letters from?"

"Huh? Oh no idea. I was thinking upperclassman but I'm not sure"

"Oh an _upperclassmen_. What if it is? Aw if it is you better tell me Donna"

"Uh-huh"

"I bet it's someone in your class or someone that passes by you every day. Did the letter say anything like 'I'm in your class or I see you every day' or something?"

"No just _lovey dovey_ crap"

Jessica now had her hair up; she put pins in fixing the rest that was not to her satisfaction yet. She looked at Donnas reflection wondering why she was looking down, holding something. She must be fixing her shoes or something, she thought. Well the heels are pretty big.

"All done. What do you think?"

Donna looked up glancing over her shoulder at Jessica, "It looks great like always"

Jessica smiled winking her eye then turning back to the mirror glossing up her lips. Donna looked back at the letter deciding if she should tell her best friend. She had a right as a close friend of hers but she didn't want to ruin their girl's night out.

"Well I'm ready, you?"

Donna slipped the letter back into the envelope setting it beside her, "Have been since you finished putting my make-up on"

Jessica stood up walking over to her shoe collection and slipping her heels on. Donna finally realized she was wearing a very provocative dark blue dress that was like a second skin on her. It was gorgeous though.

"Where'd you get that from?" Donna wiggled her eyebrows smirking.

Jessica glanced down at herself, "Oh from a friend she bought for me as a present from the favor I did for her"

"Must've been a huge favor"

"You have no _idea_", Jessica's eyebrows shot up as she grabbed her handbag.

Donna quickly grabbed her own handbag quickly slipping in her phone and wallet. Jessica sprayed small puffs of perfume on herself.

"Want some?"

"Sure"

Donna took the perfume and sprayed a small amount on herself giving it back to Jessica. The smell was completely intoxicating but very light. It was the perfect perfume.

"All good?"

"Yup"

Jessica grabbed her car keys looking the room over then walked over to the door, they were ready to go out. Donna followed behind glancing at the letter before she shut the door and locked it. She wouldn't forget what the letter said but it would be in the back of her mind in case anything happened tonight. _If_ anything happened.

**A/N: I am really sorry for the hold up. No yelling please! It's just I've been very busy especially with school work and I've become an old person. Really, because now I go to bed early and when I don't I add stuff to a story I'm personally doing. It's not very easy trying to milk out ideas for four stories at once. Too much confusion. You understand if you tend to write different stories at one time such as myself. Plus I've more essays to do for my english college class and spanish projects to do but no worries ideas are always throwing themselves at me. Once again I apoligize for the long awaited wait, you do NOT deserve what I put you through but hopefully I will add more stuff. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter :) it's greatly appreciated just like a good 'ol review! **


End file.
